I Chose For You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily makes a choice for Hotch and as she is leaving his house something happens! Had to change the rating because of language I forgot I used in the story. So rated T for language!


Emily Prentiss has never felt so hurt or used in her life before now. She felt as if everything he has ever said to her was nothing but a lie. She felt as if everything she told him he took as a joke. Well as of right now she was done with it. She couldn't take it anymore and she would make .sure that he knew it.

"You know what Hotch? Don't worry about choosing because I've just made the choice for you. Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Emily Prentiss said as she pulled open the door to his home and ran out into the rainy night.

Emily jumped into her car and started it. Even though she was crying she didn't give a thought to her safety. She was hurting to much right now to think rationally. She peeled out of Hotch's driveway. Had she been paying attention she would have seen the car that was coming down the road at a high rate of speed. She pulled out of the driveway and the next thing she sees is nothing but blackness.

Emily doesn't feel any of the pain she felt before. Now all she feels is relief from not having to deal with the pain of losing the man that holds her heart. She didn't really care right now if she lived or she died. She just wanted the pain to end. Even though she saw nothing but blackness she heard everything that was going on around her. Well at least she heard someone yelling frantically but she couldn't tell who it was and she heard sirens. Right now she just wanted the world to go away and leave her in peace.

Meanwhile Hotch was clueless as to what was going on out in front of his home. After Emily had ran out of his house he went straight to the bathroom and got in the shower. He couldn't believe the mess he had made of his life. He didn't know why he told Emily that he needed time to think when he knew in his head and heart who it was that he wanted. But now he didn't even get the choice. His heart broke when Emily said what she did and ran out. He knew that he would never get the chance to make it right with her.

Hotch punched the shower wall as he cursed his own stupidity. He knew that getting back with Hayley for Jack's sake wasn't even really a choice. It would do his son more harm than good to have his parent's back together when his dad loved Emily and Jack knew that Hotch loves Emily. He has asked on more than once occasion when Daddy and Miss Emly was going to start living together. He let the tears fall from his eyes as he realizes just how much he truly did love Emily and now he would never get the chance to tell her. There was no way in hell Emily would ever let him explain what was going through his head at the time to her.

Meanwhile outside the police and paramedics had reached the wreck. The paramedics were working frantically to revive Emily who had quit breathing. She had several lacerations to her face and her leg was at an awkward angle. After they got her out of her car and onto a back board they put her on the stretcher and rushed her to the ambulance.

The police looked at her belongings but couldn't find anything saying who she was. They looked to where her car looked to have come from and sighed. One of the officers walked up the driveway while his partner arrested the guy who had hit the woman. As soon as the paramedics got her loaded into the ambulance they started the sirens and raced away to get the woman to the hospital. Officer Richards shook his head and threw up a quick prayer that the woman would make it as he finished walking up to the house where it looked like the car was coming from. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer hopefully.

Hotch was just getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door. His heart jumped and he hoped that it was Emily coming back. He quickly buttoned up his pants and ran down the steps and to the door. He didn't even bother looking to see who it was he just pulled open the door. When he saw a Police Officer on his doorstep his mouth dropped open.

"Can I help you Officer?" Hotch asked.

"Hello, I'm Officer Richards and I was wondering if maybe you could answer a question for me?" Officer Richards said.

Hotch nodded his head and Officer Richards said "Did you have company earlier by chance?"

Hotch looked at him shocked and said "Yes, I did. Why do you want to know?"

Officer Richards took in a deep breath and said "There was an accident right out in front of your house. A dark haired woman's car was hit right in front of your house. The guy who ran into her admitted to speeding and he is drunk. We couldn't find any identification on her. She was driving a red car. Is that the woman who was here?"

Hotch looked on the table by the door and saw Emily's purse and picked it up. "Her name is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. And I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. We work in the BAU of the FBI. Is she alright?"

Office Richards looked down and then back up. "She is being rushed to George Washington Hospital. She was unconscious when the paramedics got her out of the car."

Hotch paled and said "Alright I will go there then. Thank you for letting me know. I will call the rest of our team."

Officer Richards nodded and said "Alright I will be along to see how she is doing later on."

Hotch nodded and grabbed his keys and cell phone and rushed out to his SUV. He jumped in and started his car and then peeled out of his drive way. He had to go through his grass to get to the road because Emily's car was still blocking his driveway somewhat. He pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial two for Dave.

"Rossi." Dave answered.

"Get the team to the hospital now! Emily's been rushed to George Washington Hospital." Hotch said.

Hotch hung up without waiting on a reply and pushed on the gas pedal. He got to the hospital five minutes later. He got out of his car and ran inside.

"Emily Prentiss. Where is she? The ambulance brought her in. She was in a car accident." Hotch said.

The lady at the desk looked at Hotch and then typed something in. "The woman who was brought in by the ambulance that was in a wreck was taken to surgery. I can show you the way but I need some information first."

Hotch just nodded and gave her the information she asked for. By the time that Dave, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, and JJ got to the hospital the receptionist was ready to take Hotch to the surgical floor. Hotch followed her and the rest of the team followed him.

"I will let the Surgeon know that you're here. As soon as they are done working on her he will be out to talk to you." the receptionist said.

Hotch nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down. Rossi and Morgan followed him and sat on either side of him.

"Hotch, man what happened?" Morgan asked.

Hotch looked at him with pained eyes. "I said some things I never should have said and Emily left while she was crying. She was pulling out of my driveway when she was hit by a speeding car."

JJ and Garcia start crying and Morgan stands up to pull Garcia into his arms while Reid pulls JJ into his arms. Dave just sat beside Hotch making sure that he didn't try to do anything stupid. For four long hours the team sat in the surgical waiting room not moving or talking. They just waited for news about how Emily was doing. Hotch kept cursing himself in his mind. How could he have been so damn stupid.

Finally a man in blue scrubs walks into the waiting room. "Anyone here for Emily Prentiss?"

Hotch jumps up and runs to him and says "I'm here for Emily."

The Doctor nods and says "I'm Doctor Colton and I operated on Emily. She has several broken ribs. She broke her leg which I had to set and put two pins in. She has multiple lacerations to her face and both arms are broken. I'm sorry to say that we were not able to save the baby that she was carrying."

Hotch paled and swayed on his feet but luckily Rossi and Morgan were there to help hold him up.

"She… She was pregnant?" Hotch finally managed to ask.

Dr. Colton looked at him with sad eyes. "Yes she was. She was about ten weeks along so she may not have known."

Hotch shook his head. "No she knew alright. That's why she came by tonight. She said that we needed to talk."

Hotch ran his hands through his hair not knowing what to do or say but finally came up with something. "Can I see her please?"

Dr. Colton nodded his head. "She is in the recovery room now but she was coming around as I came out here to talk. She will need to stay in the hospital for a while."

Hotch nodded and followed the Doctor. He took a deep breath in when they reached the room that she was in. Dr. Colton pushed the door open and then stepped back to let Hotch pass by him. Dr. Colton motioned for the Nurse to come out of the room which she did leaving Hotch alone with Emily.

Hotch slowly walked over to where Emily was laying on the hospital bed. "I'm so sorry Emily. God I'm so sorry."

Emily blinked her eyes and looked up at Hotch and whispered "Go away Hotch. You hurt me enough for one night. I never want to see you again."

Hotch's breath caught in his chest: "You don't mean that Emily. I love you. I truly do love you. Please listen to me."

Emily sighed and said "Hotch right now I can't deal with you. I need time to heal. Just give me that please. Just leave me alone to deal with the pain I'm in. I loved you Aaron and you ripped my heart out. Now until you know what it is exactly you want leave me alone. Right now I can't trust a word you say! GET OUT!"

Hotch shook his head but left the room. He knew that he would have to do something to make it up to her but he wasn't sure what. He also knew that he couldn't live his life without her in it. But she has made up her mind and she doesn't want anything more to do with him. What is he going to do? He was in shock and didn't know what if anything he could do.

A/N: Alright this is a one shot. I hope that you guys enjoy it!


End file.
